


Her eyes

by Sloth_Onda



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cursed, Eyes, F/F, Gift, Onda deserves more recognition, cutie Onda, kinda angst?, so I’m writing a story about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloth_Onda/pseuds/Sloth_Onda
Summary: Her eyes. There was something about them. Even when they made her feel so bad, she couldn’t stop staring at them.
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Onda is my bias and needs to be protected. (Her smile is literally everything)
> 
> P.S - I’m sorry if this is a bit crappy, English is not my first language and I’m learning it on my own, so please be considerate!

They called it a gift, she called it a curse. 

After all, how could she not? The so called ‘gift’ was the reason that kids were scared of her, and even the adults didn’t dare to look at her. Her mom told her to always be proud, that she was special, like no one else. She wished wasn’t. She wished she could go to school, talking with her friend about their dreams and hopes, as they try to figure out the math homework. She was smart, she could help them. But how was she supposed to help them when everyone even refused to look at her. When they constantly tried to put something over her face. She just wished that she was born normal, like everyone else. But that didn’t happen, instead, she was born with a curse. Her eyes made everyone feel the shame of everything they ever did. Even adults were left crying with wide eyes, when the accidentally looked in the dark chocolate eyes. She was fated to be left alone in the dark, avoiding everyone, and everyone avoiding her. Well...that was until she appeared and made her whole world turn upside down.

———

Onda woke up in her bed. The curtains were open, and the sunlight was lighting up her whole room. On mornings like these, everything seemed perfect. That was until she realized it was Monday and the school started in a hour. She sighed heavily and got out of her bed. 

After she dressed in her uniform and threw a black hoodie on top of it, she headed to the kitchen, grabbing an apple before tying her shoes and slipping on her cap. She always made sure to wear it when she was going outside. The whole neighborhood, maybe even the whole town, knew about her and her eyes, but sometimes a tourist or a visitor appeared here. She didn’t want to scare them by accidentally looking in their eyes, so she always kept looking at the ground, her eyes hidden behind her bangs and a cap. 

The way to school was quite long, as she stopped riding the bus a long time ago. The constant pranks on her ,that were a daily routine for almost everyone, were enough at school, she didn’t want to deal with it even at the bus. But hey, at least she got some exercise! Wowza. (This reminded me of Yirens ‘I feel wow!’ in idol room) 

As soon as she arrived at school, everyone moved out of her way, some jokesters even throwing a piece of cloth on her to ‘cover up her witch eyes’. She was used to this, it was normal, it was ok, it didn’t bother her one bit. At least that’s what she told herself every day. She couldn’t admit to her self how desperately she needed a hug, a word of kindness, telling her it was ok. She just pushed away the feeling of loneliness deep down inside her, inside the tiny little box that was threatening to explode any time soon. Suppressed emotions gathered up from years of isolation clawing on the inside, desperate to get out. 

Her desk was all the way back in the classrooms corner. It was covered in some new messages for her, some already old, written in permanent marker, making it impossible for her to clean it up completely. She sighed and placed her bag on it, laying her head down. 

The class was full of chatter. Everyone was sharing their weekend adventures with each other, while she ignored everyone. The teacher appeared in the doors and the class began to settle down. This time however, the teacher wasn’t alone, a girl with bleached blonde hair was standing right next to him. She was insanely gorgeous, although she looked a bit scary at first glance. Onda quickly looked away from her, not wanting to scare her. “Good morning class, today we have a new student with us. She transferred from Gimhae, please treat her nicely.” He said and then gestured to the girl to introduce herself. “Hey, My name is Han Eunji, but you can call me Mia.” She smiled afterwards, making Onda blush. How could she look so fierce and cute at the same time? “Alright Eunji, you can sit down in one of the free seats.” The class began to mumble amongst each other. The only empty seats were around Onda. The girl however, didn’t mind anything and started to walk towards her, eventually sitting right next to the tense girl who hasn’t looked up for a while. “Hey, I’m Mia.” She introduced herself, extending her arm towards Onda. Said girl only scurried away, glancing out of the window. Mia’s smile didn’t falter, as she tried one more time, only to receive the same response. “I would leave her alone if I were you,” said a girl sitting in the chair in-front of them. “she’s a freak and will make you feel bad even if you only look at her. She’s honestly such a bitch.” The girl continued, completely ignoring the fact that Onda was sitting right behind her, hearing every word. Mia only nodded and stopped trying to talk to the girl, only glancing at her through out the lecture a few times. 

After the bell rang, Onda quickly packed everything, leaving the class. Mia got up as well, wanting to follow the girl, only to be stopped by a few girls. “Why did you even tried to talk to that freak?” Asked the one that seemed like their leader. “I don’t know, she looked like a nice person.” Answered Mia, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “Well she isn’t, haven’t you noticed how everyone avoids her? There’s obviously a reason behind that.” The second girl argued, spitting every word with disgust, as if only talking about the girl made her feel sick. “If you look at her eyes for even a second, everything that you ever did and was even remotely bad, will come back to you, making you feel so horrible that you’d want to die.” The third girl stated, making Mia gasp. “Really?” She asked, not entirely convinced. “Yeah, one time someone accidentally looked at her and they had to calm him down for an hour before he could get a word out of him.” Another girl piped up from behind her. “No way that it was that bad.” Said Mia, the whole thing seemed like a story from a fairytale. “It was. Anyone that looks at her will feel like that, even if you’re the nicest person in the world, she will find something and make you suffer. I honestly think that she enjoys it.” The first girl scoffed. “Why would she even go to school if she didn’t. We try to tie her eyes with something almost every day, but it never works out, everyone’s too scared of her to get really close.” Mia couldn’t believe her ears. She would have to make sure herself. The girl couldn’t be that bad after all, right?

Onda was sitting on the rooftop, her lunch laying beside her. The cloud were slowly flowing above her head, chasing each other in the sky. The sun was shining brightly on her face, warm feeling creeping up her fingertips. She enjoyed lunch. Everyone leaved her alone and she could sit in piece for a few minutes. 

The silence suddenly ended by the sound of quick footsteps running upstairs, closer to her. What was someone doing here? Everyone knew this was her place. Her thoughts were interrupted by creaking if the doors leading to the rooftop. She got up from her spot, turning her head from the clouds, looking to the person that was now standing in-front of her. It was her, the new girl. “A-ah, I’m sorry. I thought no one was here.” She apologized and bowed quickly. “I can leave if you want.” She said looking at her.

This is the part. Onda thought, the part when they scream and run away, to scared to face their own regrets. She sighed and prepared herself for the screaming, but...nothing happened. The girl was looking straight in her eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. She’s not scared? Mia kept looking at her, the wind ruffling her hair, her uniform skirt slightly flowing in the wind. They both snapped from their haze a few minutes later, both somewhat still dazed. 

———

“Y-your eyes....” Mia mumbled. “...they’re so...beautiful.”

———


End file.
